【爆轰】和死对头灵魂交换了怎么办（上）
by baobao120aa
Summary: 摸鱼


【爆轰】和死对头灵魂互换了怎么办（上）

作者有话说：暂时叛逃自家养老院出来摸个鱼，老梗自嗨，非常常见的老梗，撞梗十分正常，一切均为原创，请勿提及你和xx很像，你这是在侮辱那位太太！怎么会有太太的文笔跟我一样差呢！1A升3A设定，big3设定，轰吹私/设有，ooc属于我，他们属于对方。Cp爆轰。

私立雄英高中，这个超人社/会最为顶尖的学校，诸多职业英雄的孕育摇篮，继两年前villain袭/击事/件，改为全寄宿制高中，每月学/生仅可回家一次，以确保他们的生命安全，在villain剿灭活动中大放异彩极其活跃的1年A班，在两年的艰苦锻炼和外出实习中，已经积累了不少的名气，其中不缺乏实力媲美职业英雄的学/生，跟上上届一样，三位实力意识都出众的少年成为了新的big3，欧尔麦特意志的继承人—deku绿谷出久，实力超强但脾气超差的爆杀王—爆豪胜己，复合个性超稳定巨额输出—轰焦冻。众所周知，除了绿谷和轰焦冻能走在一起稳定对话以外，任意的两两组合都可能导致爆炸性的事件发生，对，你没听错，真·爆/炸性/事/件，除去本质青梅竹马的绿谷和爆豪单方面我躲我逃之外，爆豪和轰焦冻则是公认的死对头，成绩不相上下，解决事件数量不相上下，体育祭更是历年名次交替你追我赶甚是激烈，更重要的是，除非是群体事件，爆豪去解决的事件地区，轰焦冻绝对不去，而轰焦冻出差工作巡查的地区，方圆几公里不会有爆杀王的消息。经常沦为事/件中心而不得不夹在两人中间的某不知名受害者x谷先生接受采访时说到："我也很绝望啊，如果咔酱能和轰君关系好点就好了QAQ"

这是目前No.1英雄安德瓦的大宅子，一个通体气派，极其和式风格的宅子，院子里的竹曲流水发出"咚"的声音撞击在石头上，清晨的阳光浅浅地从纸窗户的缝隙透进来，照在少年安静柔和的睡脸上，和式榻榻米上的少年动了一动翻了个身，略带婴儿肥的脸上睡得微微鼓/起，嘴巴嘟囔了两句，嘈杂噪音"西内！嗙嗵"的突然响起打破了一室得安静，少年不满得睁开眼睛，露出了和脸上不符的凶神恶煞的样子，恶狠狠看向发出噪音的源头，手机，摁掉了手机闹铃，看了一眼时间，过分的早了，少年钻回被窝打算睡个回笼觉。三秒钟之后，眼睛不可思议的睁大了几分，喊道："可恶，哪个不要命的villain居然敢绑架我！哼哼，准备等死吧！" 一觉/醒来，从自己的现代化的房子变成了一派安静典雅的和式房间，爆豪胜己的脑子从懵逼"轰"的炸开来，打算"友好"问候是谁绑/架的自己。额前的一缕红色的碎发突然垂到眼睛旁边，爆豪不满的把头发往上撩了一下，嗯，柔顺的触感，跟以往爆/炸头的尖锐感完全不一样的感觉，十分罕见的，爆豪摸了摸左边的红色碎发，又摸了摸右边的白色碎发，怒极反笑，很好，villain胆子大到居然感给他染烫吹了是吧。

"咚咚"，和式的移门被轻轻移开，一个白发带了点红色碎发的女孩子系着围裙催促道："焦冻，快点哦，早餐已经准备好了，你在路上吃吧，雄英也真是的，一个月才回一次家，都不能睡个懒觉，不要迟到啦。"

"哦，好。"超凶，但超乖/巧。事情到了如今这个地步，爆豪也没有办法再欺/骗自己了，走向房间旁的厕所里，看向镜子，果不其然，自己变成了轰焦冻，那个传说中与自己水火不相容的阴阳脸混蛋死对头轰焦冻，爆豪颤/抖的拿起牙刷，想到这个牙刷曾经属于谁，出入谁的口腔中，带着晶莹的唾/液一/进/一/出，咽了一口口水，脸红了起来，抬头再看了一眼镜子再不死心的确认一下，白/皙的脸上一片红晕，连着左脸烫伤的疤也陷入了一片红，可恶，心扑通扑通的乱跳，老鹿一头撞死在心房，爆豪果断的捧起一泼冷水浇在脸上，试图冷静下来，还是没用，双手用力拍了拍脸，好痛…脸更红了，救命啊，死对头，你脸这么嫩的吗？爆豪垂头丧气，彻底被这具连身/体都透露着天然呆的属性给完美克制了。

轰焦冻的早晨是被一个暴栗揍起来的，爆豪光己毫不客气地撞开房门，直接往熟睡的他头上一拍，吼道："臭小子要迟到了你知不知道？" 被揍醒的轰焦冻一脸懵逼，而且由于自己的起床气的原因愣在原地迟迟没有动静，爆豪光己愣了愣，用手在轰焦冻的眼前挥了两挥依旧毫无反映，风风火火的冲出房门，吼道："胜啊！我们混/蛋儿子终于傻了！" 轰焦冻的起床气很特殊，起床后的五分钟都是懵懵的状态，谁叫也不会回应。爆豪光己仔细想了想，毕竟亲生儿子，还是要关心关心的，她回来戳了戳和自己如出一辙的刺猬一样炸毛的头发，没有反应，胆子大了点戳了戳轰焦冻的脸，没有反应，终于认真的慌了起来，在即将夺门而出的时候，轰焦冻的眼睛焦距又回来，回应道："我没事。"

"没事就好…臭小子你是要吓死我啊！赶紧收拾收拾上学去，不许惹事知道吗！"轰焦冻面无表情的点了点头，努力的四下张望了一番，跟自己熟悉的和式房间完全不一样的风格的房间，干净整齐，还有一张欧尔麦特的画报小小的不起眼的占据着一个角落，走到书桌前，拿起桌上的书随手翻了翻，封面上熟悉的字体熟悉的名字映入眼帘这才瞳孔突然缩小，露/出了惊讶的表情，爆豪胜己…不是愚人节吧，他想着，一边拉开了衣柜， 与自己截然不同风格的衣服整整齐齐排好放在衣柜中，以及令人瞩目的松松垮垮的裤子们，一头撞在衣柜门上，轰焦冻后知后觉的感到了棘手，衣柜内/侧的穿衣镜透出了一个淡黄/色榴莲头炸开的男孩子，本应该凶狠的眼神如今显得有些柔和，力挺的鼻子，紧紧抿着的一张嘴，毫无疑问这是一个帅气的池面，然而你问A班任何一个人，都不会敢说这句话，因为和长相不兼容的是那个要命的爆/炸性格，如同他的个性一般，爆豪胜己，轰焦冻念着这个死对头的名字，想到个性，他心思一动，果然冰和火的自己的个性完全不能使用了，那么爆豪的个性呢，他盯着自己的手，憋着劲想了半天，一点火花都没有爆出来，只好放弃。轰焦冻随便选了一套衣服，换睡衣的时候鬼使神差的摸了摸自己的腹肌，比自己还多两块的腹肌鲜明的触感让他有点升腾起异样的情绪，他摇了摇头甩甩脑袋把情绪甩掉，打算不管怎么样先上学，去学校问问恢复女/郎和相泽老/师怎么解决好了。在出房门的时候又停下了脚步，轰焦冻盯着床/上有些凌/乱的被子迟疑了几秒，回头默默把手伸进被子里捂了捂，再拿出来，"噼咔"掌心传来了类似手持冷烟花一般的火苗，随着手汗的消失，也结束的速度与仓促。轰焦冻理了理被子，冷静分析了一下情况，看来个性是可以使用对方的，顺便，你是怎么有这么多手汗用来爆/炸的，死对头同学？！

"我出门了。"轰焦冻换上鞋子，习惯性的说到，却被爆豪光己叫住，爆豪光己磨蹭了几下，从兜里掏出来一个东西，神色诡异地放在轰焦冻地手里，轰焦冻奇怪地正准备看，爆豪光己深呼吸了几下，拍了拍轰的肩膀，说到："哝，这个给你，臭小子，你不是想对轰焦冻同学告白吗！成功之后，用了这个再回来把，要做就做果断点啊，不然你这个性格要打一辈子光棍的啊！当年我就是果断出手，才能赢得你老爸的。"狠狠把轰一推，转眼就把门关上了。轰站在门外手里拿着刚刚被强行塞到手里东西，aq/套，陷入了沉思，槽点太多了自己也不是一个吐槽役，竟然无从吐起，但不知怎么的，怀着他也不知道的小心思揣进了兜里，确认了下学校的方向，走出了大门口。

没走几步路，轰觉得走在前面不断碎碎念的绿色卷发少年十分的熟悉，而就在他想确认一下的时候，绿色卷发少年回头看向了他，露/出了惊讶但些许有些害怕的仓皇表情："咔…咔酱，早上好啊，我马上走，马上走。" 绿谷出久，果然是他，这位在个性发掘上已经修/炼到能够80%全覆盖的轰所认定的强者，也是当时用一腔热血和毋庸置疑的英雄姿态唤/醒纠结的自己的好友，轰是非常钦佩以及感谢的，他上前点了点头，并排走在了一起，还回应了声，道："早上好，绿谷君。"

"早早早早早…早上好？？？绿绿绿绿绿绿谷…还有君？？？"绿谷早就做好了被爆豪吼一脸别挡着我的道臭久的觉/悟，没想到是这么一个回/复，他整个人都凌/乱/了，一向运转的很好的大脑瞬间当机，眼神惊恐，比遇到villain还害怕。

"砰！"一声巨响，轰听着都觉得脑壳一阵剧痛，他看向因为震/惊而碎碎念继而撞在电线杆上的绿谷，头上鼓/起一个大包，发自内心的担忧的问道："绿谷，你还好吧，没事吧？"绿谷捂着自己的头，迅速往后退了几步，尽管头上传来痛感不断加剧，但是这更进一步证明了自己没有做梦啊，绿谷颤颤巍巍的问道："咔…咔酱，你生病了吗？"

"没有。啊~"轰反应了几秒才意识到，现在的他是爆豪的样子，所以也解释的通绿谷这副样子了，他无奈的挠了挠脸，被硬/挺挺的头发扎了一下，酝酿了一会儿，尽量把眼睛眯起来模仿着做到他心里觉得最凶/恶的villain的表情，回到："deku…" 说出这句话的少年有点紧张，毕竟虽说是大家公认的死对头，然而这几年同学下来，其实他自认对对方没有敌意，然而每次对方一脸生人莫近的表情总是让他觉得爆豪是不是讨厌他从而不去多加接/触，所以对于爆豪的习惯以及性格特点其实知之甚少。绿谷听到了deku这两个音夸张的长呼了一口气，从瘫倒在地上的样子爬起来，捡起书包拍了拍，一脸幸福的样子让轰觉得这位朋友你是不是有什么斯/德/哥/尔/摩症状，道："我就说嘛，咔酱没生病就太好了。"

轰走在他旁边，一头的问号，憋着一张自认为的villain脸，很累。跟着绿谷一道沉默着走进大门，周围的学弟学/妹们都投来了不敢相信地目光，有的拿在手里的早餐掉在了地上，有的跟绿谷一样撞在了树上或柱子上有的张着嘴巴半天没闭上。远处的一个学弟尖/叫着跑到教学楼里，喊着自己的老/师："啊啊啊，水泥司老/师，我的个性直死之魔眼失效了！我看到学院top1和top2并肩和谐地走进了校园里。"水泥司老/师的声音隐隐约约："千里眼就千里眼，直死之魔眼你中二病嘛，还有你一定是看错了。"

爆豪胜己有点烦躁，不，是相当烦躁，他总算是弄清楚了为什么轰焦冻要把闹钟设的那么早，和自己家距离学校抬头就能望到的距离不一样，轰家距离学校要转几个电车，这位明明是公子哥的人怎么活的这么爹不疼娘不爱自力更生的…爆豪想起自己家里的老爸老妈，每天对他的絮絮叨叨透露/出的关心，又想起轰家那个空荡荡没有人气的大宅子，莫名心烦，口/中发出了啧的声音，下次让这个阴阳脸来自己家住住好了，羡慕死他，他想着，总算是看到了雄英的大门口近在咫尺了。等等，前面那个绿色卷发的不是臭久吧，还有旁边的…爆豪也愣了一会儿，不得不说这是个新颖的体验，从背后看着自己，也就是说，这个是轰焦冻？他快步走向前，准备上去讨论一下怎么办，结果看到轰焦冻蹲下来了，在那里慢条斯理的系着不知道什么时候掉下来的鞋带，顺便松/弛一下一直紧绷的villain嘴脸。爆豪看到自己的脸露出他都不忍直视的扭曲表情并且还被手揉一揉脸之后，脑子砰的炸成了烟花飞上了天，冲上去，猛地拉住轰的手，拖到一旁的草丛里去。刚刚尖叫的学弟被水泥司老师劝说着相信了自己看错了，准备出来确认一番，结果看到了被拖进草丛的"爆豪"以及拖着他的"轰焦冻"，他嗷嗷尖叫着："救命啊，水泥司老师，我的直死之魔眼真的坏掉了，我看到了top3把top2拖进了草丛！"水泥司淡定的声音转变成了惊慌的声音，回到："赶紧去恢复女郎那里，立刻！马上！太可怕了！"

同样整个人都不好了的是绿谷出久同学，他满脸惊恐一路忐忑的被"咔酱"强制同行，憋的半天不敢出一点声音，正当他踏进校园里觉得自己赢了的时候，"轰"走了进来，他原本想一脸高兴的朝着好友打个招呼顺便带着"轰"去某个角落窃窃私语一番表示今天千万不要惹"咔酱"，总觉得"咔酱"是不是生病了不大对劲之类的，结果却发现"轰"一脸他熟悉的凶神恶煞恶人脸出现了，还拖走了"咔酱"，绿谷觉得自己的天都要塌了，浑浑噩噩的不知道如何是好，以往的加害者如今变成了受害者，"咔酱"应该不会乐意自己去掺和一脚地吧，但是自己有很担心两个人会不会违背校规打起来，毕业在即，不要在这个时候惹麻烦啊。

轰一路没反应过来就被爆豪拖进了草丛，同上所叙，自己看着自己而不是通/过镜子是一件非常诡异而奇妙的体验，轰看着自己的嘴脸，一脸呆滞的摸上了爆豪的脸，原来自己的脸还能做出这么丰富的表情的嘛…爆豪被突如起来的抚摸一愣，抓住轰的手，耳朵却红得像是要滴血，恶狠狠的说到："是阴阳脸混蛋吧，你知道是怎么回事吗！"轰看向被抓/住了的手，然后几秒钟之后手心发出了"噼咔"的小火花，然后藏在了背后，明明只是短暂的接触，却不知不觉的出汗了，他回到："现在你才是阴阳脸混蛋哦。" 爆豪的眉头一跳一跳，看到那一簇小火花被气笑了："你特么是在卖萌嘛！老子要换回来，跟我走去找相泽老师看看他能不能消除施加在我们身上的个性！" 轰点点头，爆豪很满意轰如此地配合，结果就看着轰伸手伸向他地裤子，他紧张地往后一跳，吼道："干嘛！" 轰皱了皱眉头，指着他的裤子，道："我不会这么穿裤子。" "谁管你啊！" 爆豪起身就走，眼神不善的发现自己比自己的身/子高了几分，揣着六亲不认的步伐走进了教学楼，轰跟着，表情恹恹地，真的不能拉一下裤子吗…

绿谷看着两个人又像是没事发生般的走出来了，也没有出发学校内的什么警告，安心的长舒了一口气，今天早上的心脏屡屡遭受折磨，还是离他们两个远一点好了，绿谷走进教室前还这么想。相泽老师瞪着一双死鱼眼躺在睡袋里，对着走进教室的绿谷说到："你们终于来了，今年1A有几个破坏力极强的不服输的苗子，你们作为big3去给他们一点指导，顺便讲解一下校外活动。" 绿谷用手指了指自己，回头看了看不知道什么时候从后门也踏进教室的爆豪和轰，一脸的不敢置信。"不行不行不行，啊啊啊我好紧张啊，要给学弟学/妹们演示吗，像当年通行百万前辈对我们做的那样吗，不行不行，啊我该怎么办呢，轰和咔酱今天也很奇怪，该怎么跟他们说呢，万一再学弟学妹面前咔酱吵起来了怎么办，会不会被学弟学妹们认为我们很不靠谱…"一大段的碎碎念从惊慌失措的绿谷嘴中传来，伴随着头晃得像个拨浪鼓一样。饭田走到绿谷得面前，拍了拍他的肩膀，眼神坚定而自豪地说到："去吧，我相信绿谷你会做一个很好的榜样的，还有轰，爆豪也是！"

"啊？"爆豪一脸的开什么玩笑，被一旁的轰拉住，轰朝他摇了摇头，指了指在讲台前昏昏欲睡的不容反驳的相泽老师，道："恐怕现在老师什么也不会说。" 爆豪把书包往自己桌上一扔，满脑子都是怎么虐虐一年级那帮新生来出一口恶气，完全没有考虑过自己的个性还是不是自己所能控制得那种了。切岛戳了戳爆豪的手臂，惹来爆豪莫名其妙的一瞥，笑着小声说道："轰，你放错位置啦，什么表情啦，怎么跟爆豪似的哈哈哈哈。" 爆豪第一个反应是狂怒，什么叫表情跟自己似的，有什么不好！第二个是一楞，哦对哦，自己应该坐在轰焦冻的位置上，他回头，发现轰默默地坐在自己的最后一排，打着哈欠，甚至有点昏昏欲睡，被一旁的绿谷又是害怕又是忐忑的说到："咔酱，就算不愿意也要去啊，别睡了走吧。" 爆豪恶狠狠瞪了一眼无辜的绿谷，绿谷再次疑惑今天的轰怎么跟吃了炸药似的人设都崩了，一把拉起轰就往外走，"轰，你走错了，1A在楼下！"绿谷提醒道，顺便绿谷内心腹诽，这是今天第二次了轰把咔酱拖走，仿佛人形背包，咔酱脾气有这么好吗…

说实话，轰很困，然而现在他站在1A 的讲台旁边，面对着底下一个个眼睛闪亮亮，一脸崇拜的学弟学/妹，他还是打算好好做个样子，然后迅速讲完迅速睡觉的，然而事情不是他想这样就会这样进行的。爆豪在在旁边咬牙切齿的用手撑着摇摇欲坠困得快眼皮耷拉全部身子重量都快靠到他身上的轰焦冻，心中一阵悸动，一脸嫌弃但依旧细心的护着背后连粉笔的灰也不让沾到，但是为什么要用自己的脸丢人，爆豪愤怒，自己才不会在学弟学妹这帮幼崽面前这么毫无形象。绿谷也注意到了"爆豪"一脸的困倦，心想一定是咔酱不想参加但是没办法，而且咔酱今天像是身体不舒服毕竟超级奇怪的，于是很善解人意的让"轰"先自我介绍，结果遭到"轰"如同恶/魔的注视，流下了一滴冷汗。

"轰焦冻。"爆豪满脑子都是怎么把旁边的人不留痕迹的弄清/醒点，而且崩坏自己的设定，随口漫不经心的说到。"就这样？""他是学院top3嘛，好像是No.1安德瓦的儿子呢！""啊轰大人好帅！""唉，你们看到了嘛，轰大人居然和爆杀王贴的那么近，我的天，传闻都是假的。""好凶话好少哦！"

底下的窃窃私/语传来，爆豪的额头上弹出一个十字，想要反驳回去，自己和阴阳脸混蛋关系有这么差嘛，还有什么安德瓦的儿子，轰焦冻就是轰焦冻，看什么样貌，肤浅的女人们！但是，旁边的轰强忍着困意说到："轰…我叫爆豪胜己，你们都等死吧~zzzz" 爆豪简直想揪住自己头发往墙上撞了，您都困成这个样子了，就别替我维持人设了谢谢您啊！你这是学的哪个villain啊，自己有这么中二嘛，谁知道台下瞬间安静了一瞬间，随即男生们爆发出热烈的尖叫"啊啊啊，这就是爆杀王，超厉害！""对，男人就要这么狂！""是不是西内，是不是西内，听到这句西内我值了！"

"你们…"爆豪头一次发现自己不懂这个世界了。

Tbc

过几天发下，看评论和点赞如何。欢迎GD，接受批/评指正，不接受重梗批/评，都说了老梗了，谢谢大家。超好说话，每次都萌冷cp，害的自己产粮，气到变形。


End file.
